My Way of Apologising
by Capricornus152
Summary: AB. Set on the Trojan beaches. AU fic. To all my reviwers, I luv u!


My Way Of Apologising:

This is set after Achilles' hurts Briseis on the Greek beaches - alternative universe fan fiction.

The sun set and Achilles' chariot came in, dragging Prince Hector's body behind him. He dismounted and strode angrily across to his tent. He saw Briseis crouching in the tent. He instantly felt bad. Killing her cousin was an act of revenge, but he knew he had hurt her.

"Briseis…?"

She glanced up at him, then back down at the ground. He tried again.

"Please, Briseis…"

Again, silence. Achilles gave up and began to remove his sandy, bloody armour. Briseis heard the sound of him splashing water over his body.

"You killed him, my cousin." She said, barely audible. But Achilles heard it.

"Yes."

Achilles wrapped a black toga bottom around his loins and sat on the bed, facing Briseis. He tried to make eye contact with her but she turned away and buried herself deeper into the side of the hut.

He took a grape and chewed it. He began to sharpen his sword, when he heard Briseis step up and walk towards the entrance.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't fear that I will run away. Your warriors would catch me. Simply wish to see the sunset."

"Very well."

The sun finally descended and Morpheus' cloak of night fell gently. Briseis' feet dangled in the cool seawater as it lapped on her toes. The men were nearby, but afraid to try to rape here, because Achilles had caught them last time. The smell of smoke and roasting meat and ale floated across the heavy night air.

There was a rustle and she felt h breath on the back of her neck. She turned around and looked into a pair of handsome azure eyes.

"Briseis…I know you probably never want to speak to me again, but I just wanted you to know. I'm giving Hector's body back to Troy." He turned to leave, but felt a small hand on his tanned wrist.

"Sit with me."

Briseis hated him for killing Hector, but she felt a lightening of her heartbreak with the revelation that he would give it back for the twelve funeral rite days.

Achilles sat close to her, their legs touching.

"Why did you do it?"

"It's revenge. I don't know why, but he killed Patroclus."

"Is it true what the men say?"

"About what?"

"That you and Patroclus…?"

"No. I have never loved anyone, before…"

"Before what?"

Achilles' face drooped, but Briseis' gentle hands brought it up to her eye height.

"Before…I met you." Briseis' heart twanged and she could feel Eros' arrow strike her beating organ.

Achilles looked earnestly at her face. _I can't believe I just said that_ he thought. His bright blue eyes reflected in her chocolate brown ones and he knew. _She doesn't love me. Gods, this is an ironic twist. Me, loved by women, until I fell in love with one. _His heart twisted inside his muscular chest. He felt two small hands on his chin and he allowed it to be raised again. He opened his mouth to speak, but Briseis gave him a long, passionate kiss. Her tongue slipped in his mouth and caressed his. The suddenness of her actions left him paralyzed for a few seconds, before he pulled her into his lap and they began kissing. Achilles began to stroke her thighs, by hitching up her tattered dress. Briseis wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips broke for air.

"You love me?" Achilles asked, gasping.

"Ever since I met you." She whispered and even the men jeering at the couple could not spoil the moment of pure love between them.

MOUNT OLYMPUS:

Eros, the cherubic man dressed in white silken robes with a quiver of golden arrows and a golden bow disappeared from the clouds, but met Aphrodite - his mother - sat there idly on a cloud.

"What were you doing?"

Eros looked up guiltily at the Goddess of Love.

"Why those two?"

"Imagine the irony; a man of war falls in love with a woman of peace."

Aphrodite looked down at the couple and decided to see the Fates. She needed a couple of destinies rewiring.

_Another sappy story but you know how I like them!_

_Oh, by the way, if any of you fabulous people out there want a fanfic written especially, with a particular couple of genre in mind, I'm starting some little ones off._

_Love you guys!_

_Capricornus152 _


End file.
